DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God
ゴッド |Translation = Rage vs God |Gallery = DMR-09 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr09 |Release = June 22nd, 2013 |Next = DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat |Previous = DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle |Block = Episode 3 }} Rage vs God is the 9th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 122 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **6 Secret Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *This set introduces the Exile Creature card type. *This is the first set to include file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory exile creatures as well as God Link creatures. *Around one out of 4 boxes will contain a Victory Rare, while one out of every 15 boxes (One per carton, which contains 12 boxes) will contain a Secret Victory Rare. Races *This set also introduces the Outrage MAX and God Nova races. *This set also brings further support for Oracle, Oraclion, Outrage, Outrage MAX and God races. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Doron Go *Kourin *Shield Go It also introduces variants on the God Link keyword: *Left God Link *Center God Link *Right God Link It also introduces a variant on the Power Attacker keyword: *Infinity Power Attacker Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Ragnarok, the Clock *Devil Hand *Prin, Domineering Princess *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Izumo *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation *Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness *Like a Rolling Storm *Nine, Zero Zero *Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage *Kerasas, Start Dash Contents *V1/V2 Yomi, Humanity God *V2/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun *S1/S10 Velvet, Flash Priest *S2/S10 Impact Rigger, Sky Elemental *S3/S10 Cyber W Spiral *S4/S10 Marshall Crawler *S5/S10 British, Hell Blues *S6/S10 Marjoram, Messiah's Revival *S7/S10 Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *S8/S10 Schumacher, New World *S9/S10 Global, Matter Horn *S10/S10 Lupus, Full Armor *1/110 Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God *2/110 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *3/110 Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty *4/110 Iron Rose, Full Metal *5/110 Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy *6/110 Matrix, Hirame Kick *7/110 Scream, Blood Pit *8/110 Cromwell, Iron Cannon *9/110 Titan Giant *10/110 Misstina, Protection Lotus Faerie *11/110 Strokes, Explosive Right God *12/110 Libertines, Fuuma Left God *13/110 Silence Topaz *14/110 Jetstone, Over Size Dome *15/110 Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind *16/110 Sufeeko, Spirit Knight *17/110 Gods Ceremonial Light *18/110 Aqua Spellblue *19/110 Ikari, Hustle Commander *20/110 Bakubaku Crawler *21/110 Ragnarok, the Clock *22/110 Quattro Brain *23/110 Shadow, Phantom Blood *24/110 Phantom, Rose Blossom *25/110 Screwmar, Decaying Scar Commander *26/110 Undeux Trois, Darkness Princess *27/110 Devil Hand *28/110 Gushatto Shield *29/110 Ngoro Ngoro, Blastdragon *30/110 Oneezemu, Nobile Brother *31/110 Infernal Affair, the Explosive *32/110 Testa Rossa, of the Heat *33/110 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *34/110 Public Enemy *35/110 Deirinojikan *36/110 Canis, Wonderful One *37/110 Prin, Domineering Princess *38/110 Magnolia, Satori's Fertility *39/110 Mystery Cube *40/110 Pearljam, Faerie Left God *41/110 Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *42/110 Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God *43/110 Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God *44/110 Izumo *45/110 Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation *46/110 Nike, Cosmo Cosmos *47/110 Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight *48/110 Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian *49/110 Vernelight, Hard Guard *50/110 Glorious Tactics *51/110 Robby, Cho Alchemy *52/110 Milk, Satori's Salvation *53/110 Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack *54/110 Nebula, Finalist Chain *55/110 Duet Spiral *56/110 Bhutan, Piggy Blues *57/110 Rettoidd, Demonic Dragon *58/110 Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma *59/110 Fuuma Huma *60/110 Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw *61/110 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *62/110 Daidara, Izanai's Explosion *63/110 Otokodama, the Explosive *64/110 Moped, Positiro Cannon *65/110 Dekodekopin *66/110 Goromaru, Horn Horn *67/110 Erasou, Satori's Resonance *68/110 Aurora, Izanai's Invitation *69/110 Frog, Jumping Jack *70/110 Loxodonta, Primitive Elephant *71/110 Balbora, Spirit Knight *72/110 Disukun, the Patroller *73/110 Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness *74/110 Guard Gainor, Electro Troop *75/110 Cotton, Deep Faith *76/110 Acroite, Start Dash *77/110 Duet Spark *78/110 Shockingly Switch-on *79/110 Ikasuze Crawler *80/110 Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon *81/110 Anchor Captain *82/110 Aqua Sharks *83/110 Parlock ~Final Voyage~ *84/110 Mypad, Start Dash *85/110 Double Reset Punch *86/110 Peeping Peeking *87/110 Skabox, the Hidden Disappointment *88/110 Fuuma Dekarabia *89/110 Hettakuso Sax *90/110 Sansho, Satori's Secret Maneuver *91/110 Uza Darley, Shadow of Laziness *92/110 BloodRayne, Start Dash *93/110 Harvest of Bhutan *94/110 Like a Rolling Storm *95/110 Hot Finger, the Explosive *96/110 Onibore, Drilling Brother *97/110 Dump Tank, Silent Assassin *98/110 Nine, Zero Zero *99/110 Abura-bō, Satori's Passion *100/110 Topgear, Start Dash *101/110 Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage *102/110 Rock'n Roll, Battlefield *103/110 Terradragon Garagyagas *104/110 Koala Fighter *105/110 Uncomprosing Shallot *106/110 Rendan, Gentleman Faerie *107/110 Konchiwan, Luck-Pusher *108/110 Kerasas, Start Dash *109/110 Goromaru Communication *110/110 Guard Lesson ~Beginner~ Cycles Cost Reduction - Outrage creatures (Each of these creatures cost 2 mana, have 1000 power, are of the Outrage race, and can reduce the summoning cost of their respective civilizations creature once a turn.) * — Acroite, Start Dash * — Mypad, Start Dash * — BloodRayne, Start Dash * — Topgear, Start Dash * — Kerasas, Start Dash dmr9-76.jpg|link=Acroite, Start Dash dmr9-84.jpg|link=Mypad, Start Dash dmr9-92.jpg|link=BloodRayne, Start Dash dmr9-100.jpg|link=Topgear, Start Dash dmr9-108.jpg|link=Kerasas, Start Dash Exile Creatures (Each of these creatures have the Exile Creature card type as well as the "Doron Go" ability) * — Nike, Cosmo Cosmos / Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty * — Robby, Cho Alchemy / Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy * — Bhutan, Piggy Blues / British, Hell Blues * — Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon / Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun * — Global, Matter Horn / Goromaru, Horn Horn dmr9-46.jpg|link=Nike, Cosmo Cosmos dmr9-51.jpg|link=Robby, Cho Alchemy dmr9-56.jpg|link=Bhutan, Piggy Blues dmr9-61.jpg|link=Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon dmr9-66.jpg|link=Goromaru, Horn Horn dmr9-3.jpg|link=Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty dmr9-5.jpg|link=Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy dmr9-s5.jpg|link=British, Hell Blues dmr9-v2.jpg|link=Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun dmr9-s9.jpg|link=Global, Matter Horn Shield Go - "Low cost creatures" (Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and have a mana cost of 2-3) * — Vernelight, Hard Guard * — Nebula, Finalist Chain * — Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw * — Moped, Positiro Cannon * — Loxodonta, Primitive Elephant dmr9-49.jpg|link=Vernelight, Hard Guard dmr9-54.jpg|link=Nebula, Finalist Chain dmr9-60.jpg|link=Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw dmr9-64.jpg|link=Moped, Positiro Cannon dmr9-70.jpg|link=Loxodonta, Primitive Elephant Shield Go - "While this creature is face-up in your shield zone" (Each of these creatures have the "Shield Go" ability and have an ability while they are face-up in your shield zone.) * — Jetstone, Over Size Dome * — Ikari, Hustle Commander * — Phantom, Rose Blossom * — Cromwell, Iron Cannon * — Canis, Wonderful One dmr9-14.jpg|link=Jetstone, Over Size Dome dmr9-19.jpg|link=Ikari, Hustle Commander dmr9-24.jpg|link=Phantom, Rose Blossom dmr9-8.jpg|link=Cromwell, Iron Cannon dmr9-36.jpg|link=Canis, Wonderful One Kourin - God Nova Support (Each of these creatures have the "Kourin" ability that searches out their respective race, matching the races of the God Nova creatures.) * — Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight * — Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack * — Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma * — Daidara, Izanai's Explosion * — Aurora, Izanai's Invitation * — Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation dmr9-47.jpg|link=Pile, Izanai's Spirit Knight dmr9-53.jpg|link=Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack dmr9-58.jpg|link=Garam Masala, Izanai's Fuuma dmr9-62.jpg|link=Daidara, Izanai's Explosion dmr9-68.jpg|link=Aurora, Izanai's Invitation dmr9-45.jpg|link=Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation Trivia *This set uses the katakana for the word of "Against" above the abbreviation "VS" in this sets name. "Rage Against God" could be a possible musical reference to " ". Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs